El omega perfecto
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: AU-Omegaverse. Es una continuación directa de mi fic previo titulado "Un buen omega", se recomienda su lectura para leer esta segunda parte.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada buenas noches (al menos es de noche para mí), les traigo con mucho placer este fic que es una continuación directa de otro fanfic anterior llamado "Un Buen Omega". Me llegaron muy lindos comentarios sobre ese fic que escribí tan a las apuradas pero con tanto amor, que me dieron ganas de darle una continuación.

Quiero dedicar esta segunda parte a las personas que lo pidieron y por lo tanto me motivaron a hacerlo: **Lenayuri, I-Am-Momo, maisfeliu, Lullaby Snape, Yuki Uzumaki, Laura, LizDe-Chan,SaSoRe-Nyu**. Leo absolutamente todos los rr y trato de responder la mayoría, creo que lo hice pero quizás alguno lo leí desde el celular mientras estaba trabajando y no llegué a responder.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios son muy apreciados, sus consejos escuchados y sus favoritos agradecidos. Les tengo mucho cariño porque son una comunidad que me dio lugar, el solo hecho pensar de que se sientan a leer lo que escribo ya sobrepasa mis expectativas.

Ahora un par de comentarios del fic: Un buen omega tuvo una recepción inesperada para mí, escribi ese fic desde la perspectiva de Sherlock porque a decir verdad siempre me resultó más fácil hacerlo. Esta segunda parte aborda todo lo que estuvieron pidiendo, según creo yo es como pasaría. Además esta vez utilice la perspectiva de John para contar la historia, como para tener una visión más amplia de lo que está pasando entre estos dos de verdad. Dicho eso tengo que advertir que es omegaverse por lo tanto habrá mpreg. Soy médica y traté de hacerlo lo más coherente desde la parte científica y lo más agradable como para no herir sensibilidades. Ahora sin más preámbulos los dejo con esta historia. Dios tenga piedad de mí, hice lo mejor que pude. Graciasssssss

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE UNO<strong>

John Watson era el alfa unido a Sherlock Holmes, no había duda de ello.

E incluso si John lo hubiese imaginado todo, la marca en el cuello del omega aún permanecía ahí, donde él la había dejado. Podía verla cada mañana, mientras hojeaba el periódico durante el desayuno, y en las tardes cuando el detective se echaba perezosamente en el sofá, de hecho podía tener un vistazo bien claro de la cicatriz casi siempre que estaban en el apartamento gracias a esas camisas que Sherlock usaba.

Y si sus ojos se desviaban automáticamente a la marca de unión, era porque su aún entumecido cerebro no podía creer que ese hombre, ese increíble omega que siempre había sido el personaje principal en sus fantasías (incluso desde antes que fueran inapropiadas), fuese suyo. Porque a decir verdad, aparte del hecho de que ahora ambos olían irrefutablemente a alfa y omega unidos, y un par de recuerdos borrosos de un celo compartido, no mucho más había cambiado entre ellos.

Por supuesto que él comprendía que no todas las uniones entre alfa y omega tenían que ser exactamente iguales, era más moderno que eso. John estaba conciente de que había más de una forma de vivir ese vínculo fuera de los clichés de las comedias románticas. No todas las parejas unidas tenían que ser afectivas, o siquiera tener debían tener sexo fuera de los días obligatorios por el celo. John sabía esto, pero parte de sí, una parte muy primitiva e inmadura contemplaba estupefacta las cosas que sucedían entre Sherlock y él.

Decepción no era la palabra para ello, porque tendría que haber tenido algún tipo de expectativa, y él había renunciado a Sherlock muchos años atrás. Tampoco lo había imaginado de forma distinta. A decir verdad antes de su celo juntos John ni siquiera había pensado que habría un después, mucho menos con un omega tan independiente y reacio a las costumbres de su género.

Al principio, la mañana en la que el celo de Sherlock concluyó y John se encontró solo en la cama, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Se había acostumbrado en esos cuatro días a tenerlo entre sus brazos, y el hueco de la ausencia de Sherlock lo desorientaron enseguida. Cuando salió de la cama y lo encontró perfectamente vestido y trabajando en uno de sus experimentos en la mesa de la cocina, hablándole como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos, John se sintió de pronto desnudo.

Por supuesto que estaba desnudo literalmente, pero considerando que el omega lo había visto así durante todo el celo, no entendía porque de pronto se sentía avergonzado de su propia desnudes. Se metió al baño, y media hora más tarde salió a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno, de la misma manera que lo hacía siempre.

Los primeros días se creó entre ellos una tensión que antes no estaba, pese a que se comportaban siguiendo su rutina. Los casos continuaban, los experimentos, y él volvió a su propio trabajo en el consultorio. La inquietud sobre si Sherlock se arrepentía de lo sucedido comenzó a crecer, y como no hablaban del asunto, comenzó a debatirse si tomar valor y enfrentarlo, pedir disculpas con profunda humillación y remordimientos. O quizás debería hacer como Sherlock, quien parecía haber eliminado el recuerdo de su encuentro. Claramente él no iba a poder olvidarse de lo sucedido ni aunque cayera cinco veces de la azotea de Barts, así que la decisión era obvia.

Era una unión después de todo, una jodida unión, John no podía ignorar las sensaciones que había empezado a sentir el día que se unió a su omega. Todo lo que Greg había mencionado era cierto, incluso cuando estaba tan abatido e inseguro como entonces, podía sentir la presencia de Sherlock con él si no estaban juntos.

Había decidido que después de tres días era hora de hablar del asunto, pero cuando llegó a Baker Street Sherlock le recibió con una taza de té y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía a su ridículo detective olfateando su cuello y él hacía lo mismo con el omega.

La pequeña sonrisa que Sherlock le dedicó cuando se separaron fue toda la confirmación que necesitó. Se sintió tremendamente aliviado y feliz. Y el tema no volvió a ser discutido.

John no tenía problema en ser esa clase de unión. Estaban bien, su amistad estaba conservada, todavía iban a casos juntos, Sherlock continuaba siendo insufrible con los de NSY y todavía discutían por estupideces. No había besos u otros gestos cariñosos, de hecho eran casi igual de cuidadosos por el espacio personal como lo fueron antes. Las veces que se olfateaban mutuamente como típico intercambio entre alfa y omega, eran breves y esporádicas, John había aprendido con el tiempo que entre ellos era una manera de comunicarse en situaciones de stress o agotamiento. Sucedía después de cada caso, o en medio de uno, cuando Sherlock llegaba a un punto muerto en la investigación y necesitaba algo que lo relajara. Una vez incluso, en voz baja, el detective le confesó que le ayudaba a pensar.

Cuando creyó que eso era todo lo que habría entre ellos, y el sexo sería algo que quedase en el olvido, el segundo celo del año llegó para su omega. Durante cuatro muy excitantes e increíbles días comprendió que el sexo no estaba fuera de la ecuación, solo que quedaba reservado para esos días. Y él estaba bien con eso, era mucho más sexo del que jamás pensó podría tener con Sherlock.

Ellos estaban bien, John estaba bien. Llegó a un punto donde no podía imaginar mejor final para su larga y complicada historia. Sin embargo, ninguno vio venir la fiesta de Mycroft.

John estaba sorprendido de que Greg pudiera haber ocultado la noticia de Sherlock por tanto tiempo, y el detective estaba indignado, cosa que le costó una tostadora a la señora Hudson.

-¡¿Tenías que destrozar la tostadora?!

-Es un experimento…- Murmuró con resentimiento el omega.

-No, no lo es. Esto Sherlock no es un experimento,- John señalo las piezas remanentes del ex artefacto- esto es tú siendo infantil todo porque no pudiste deducir que Mycroft y Greg están esperando un bebé.

-¡Si sólo hubiera estado prestando atención a Mycroft hubiera sido obvio! ¡Y ahora hay una fiesta! ¿Por qué hay una fiesta? No voy a ir.

Por supuesto que fue, no es como si pudiese competir con la terquedad de Mami Holmes y John pensaba asistir de todas formas. No sentía mucho afecto por Mycroft pero consideraba a Greg uno de sus mejores amigos, y su familia siempre había sido cercana a los Holmes, la obligación moral estaba.

La mansión Holmes había cambiado con los años, pequeñas modernizaciones aquí y allá pero el estilo clásico campestre todavía persistía. No había estado allí desde su ceremonia de Unión con Sherlock. Aunque esa reunión había sido mucho más rápida e íntima de lo que ésta auguraba.

Mami había decorado todo el jardín para aprovechar el buen clima, y la gente continuaba llegando. Sherlock se removía inquieto a su lado, e inconcientemente dejó caer su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del omega. Ninguno se sentía cómodo en esa clase de reuniones sociales, pero estando juntos se hacía más tolerable.

Se habían recluido a un rincón estratégico donde Sherlock aseguró que nadie se acercaría a saludarlos y aburrirlos con su charla sin sentido. También estaban convenientemente cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, cosa que John agradecía.

-Tampoco quieres estar aquí, no entiendo por qué seguimos en este lugar.- Dijo Sherlock sin quitar la mirada en la pequeña multitud de gente.

-Porque es familia, Sherlock… técnicamente es nuestro sobrino, ¿lo sabes verdad? Esto es muy importante para tu hermano y para Greg.

-Por supuesto que sé que es mi sobrino, pero no es como si Mycroft teniendo cachorros sea gran cosa…

-Mira,- se masajeó la sien donde sentía que el dolor de cabeza ya empezaba a formarse.- vamos a saludar a Greg y Mycroft, felicitarlos por su MUY importante noticia y desearles suerte. Después vamos a comer rápidamente y marcharnos porque estamos en medio de un caso.

-No estamos en medio de un caso.

-Pero ellos no saben eso.

-Lestrade lo sabría…

-¡Un cliente privado! A menos que se te ocurra otra solución a ese gigante cerebro tuyo.

Sherlock hizo una pequeña mueca en silencio.

-Eso pensé.

Cuando Mycroft y Greg finalmente aparecieron, tuvieron que esperar largamente porque todo el mundo quería ver de cerca a la pareja del momento. John no tenía idea qué pensaba encontrar al ver a Mycroft, pero sin duda no fue eso. Nunca había visto al omega vestido en otra cosa aparte de sus trajes de tres piezas, y ese día llevaba puesto una camisa azul claro y un pantalón de lino sencillo y elegante. En el momento que lo tuvo cerca vio que no solo su aspecto sino también sus gestos se habían suavizado. Por debajo de su camisa se notaba el pequeño bulto que su ojo clínico tradujo como cinco meses, recientemente alcanzados.

Mycroft le sonrió con sinceridad, cosa que nunca había visto en el rostro del hermano mayor Holmes, una sonrisa que de verdad le llegaba a los ojos. No solo a él, cada uno de los invitados recibió una, y John sintió una inmediata y nueva simpatía por el mayor de los Holmes. Había algo en el ambiente, la esencia de Mycroft había cambiado sutilmente a la de un omega en espera, algo que por su biología no podía evitar sentir que tenía que proteger. No era el único alfa afectado, casi todo los alfas ahí reunidos parecían irradiar un aura de alerta y protección alrededor de Mycroft.

-Felicidades.

- Gracias amigo.- Respondió Greg mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro. Si Mycroft relucía, Greg estaba radiante. Jamás había visto a alguien tan feliz y orgulloso, tenía una sonrisa amplia y no dejaba de abrazar, tocar y olfatear en dirección a su omega. Cualquiera pensaría que aquello molestaría a un Holmes promedio, pero Mycroft recibía la atención con la misma emoción.

Sherlock a su lado, estaba estático y silencioso. John no recordaba verle con una cara más cómica que la que portaba en ese momento, los ojos abiertos al máximo, inspeccionando a su hermano y a Greg, probablemente deduciendo mil cosas por segundo.

-¿Sherlock?- Lo llamó, pero enseguida otras personas quisieron la atención de la pareja y ellos fueron empujados a un lado. - ¿Estás bien?

Su omega asintió distraídamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero se mantuvo relativamente silencioso hasta la cena.

Después de la recepción estaba preparada una cena familiar, solo para los más cercanos. Sherlock sentado a su lado apenas daba bocados pequeños a su plato, y lanzaba lánguidas miradas en dirección a Mami y Mycroft. Un par de veces encontró a los dos omegas Holmes en una intensa batalla de miradas. Qué significaba, John no tenía idea, pero a veces lo más sabio era no meterse entre esos dos dementes.

John se concentró casi toda la velada en dar asentimientos y contestar con educación cada vez que alguien le hablaba. Respuestas vagas pero corteses, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que se hablaba. Era un ejercicio que llevaba años perfeccionando.

También se distrajo con su comida, que le recordó a la de su propia ceremonia de Unión. El evento había sido mucho menos pomposo pero igual de elegante. John no había prestado atención a los detalles esa noche tampoco, lo único que tenía en mente era a su fantástico omega. Recordaba las palabras que Sherlock le había dicho en sus votos esa ocasión, le había hablado de cómo alguien en su niñez le mencionó que la lealtad era algo que aprendería a apreciar con los años. John le había dado su lealtad y él planeaba pasar toda su vida devolviéndole la misma devoción.

Todavía sonreía como un idiota con el recuerdo. Acarició distraídamente la mano de Sherlock, sacando al detective de su propia ensoñación. Algo estaba sucediendo y se lo preguntó con la mirada, pero Sherlock solo negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la caricia.

-¿Sherlock no tienes algo que decir a tu hermano en su gran día?

John vio venir el desastre apenas Mami Holmes lanzó la pregunta.

-Sí… Mycroft. ¿Qué se siente ahora que puedes engordar sin remordimientos?

Esa fue su señal de que era hora de irse. Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta sarcástica por parte del hermano mayor, pero nunca llegó, para sorpresa de todos. Mycroft sonrió en su dirección, con una expresión de diversión cínica.

-Fantástico.- Contestó, acariciando la mano de su propio alfa. Aquella respuesta pareció desestabilizar más a Sherlock que un insulto.

Se marcharon antes del postre, John fue el que dio las excusas como siempre, mientras Sherlock solo se largaba sin decir una palabra. Los invitados estaban acostumbrados a la naturaleza del menor de los Holmes, así que no fue más vergonzoso que en otras ocasiones.

El malhumor de Sherlock continuó durante todo el camino hacia Baker Street. Cuando llegaron subió directamente, dejando a su alfa con la cuenta del taxi. John subió por detrás, comenzaba a presentir que el dolor de cabeza no iba a disminuir en las siguientes horas. En el momento que entró a la sala encontró al otro hombre echado en el sofá cual doncella victoriana, en su típica pose de tragedia que tan bien conocía.

-Ok Sherlock… ¿Qué es esta vez?

El detective giró dándole la espalda.

-Si no vas a decírmelo entonces me voy a dormir, estoy exhausto. – Esperó de pie un momento más por si Sherlock se dignaba a hablarle, pero seguía sin contestar. – Buenas noches. - Iba a ser una de esas noches, pensó mientras subía las escaleras hasta su propia habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock continuaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Preparó té y tostadas para ambos en caso de que decidiera salir de su capricho.

-Buen día. – Sherlock se giró en silencio mientras él tomaba asiento en su sillón. - ¿Desayuno?

Ahora que podía verle el rostro, Sherlock tenía un aspecto cansado y melancólico.

-¿Ni siquiera té?

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero la experiencia en sus años de conocerlo le decía que su obstinado omega respondía mejor cuando nadie le preguntaba. Solo, y cuando estuviese listo, Sherlock le haría saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, quisiera John escucharlo o no.

Continuó bebiendo su té mientras disfrutaba el silencio de un domingo en la mañana. Oía los movimientos de la señora Hudson abajo, olía los bizcochos que acababa de meter en el horno. Transeúntes en la calle, dos omegas en la calle del frente, niños, acompañados de un alfa.

-El té está frío. – Murmuró Sherlock con la voz ronca.

-No lo estaba hace un rato, idiota.

De soslayo vio cómo se lo bebía de todas formas, y complacido notó que mordisqueaba una tostada.

-¿Vas a decirme entonces qué te pasa? – Otro nuevo silencio.- Está bien, no lo digas, pero estoy seguro que de pasa algo.

-¿Cómo podrías estar seguro? – Preguntó con cinismo.

-Soy tu alfa, y tu amigo, por supuesto que sé.- Respondió con firmeza, girándose para verlo. Sherlock lo miraba con sorpresa, su seguridad lo había tomado por desprevenido. Tenía la misma expresión confundida que había visto la noche anterior.

-Es…- Miraba en todas direcciones, menos a los ojos de su compañero.- No tenía idea de que el embarazo podía hacer eso… Mycroft… ¿Es normal?

-Si estás preguntando si tu hermano es normal, yo no pondría mi dinero en esa apuesta.- Sherlock lanzó un bufido de protesta y John controló su risa. - No lo sé Sherlock… También me dejó sorprendido el cambio en tu hermano, supongo que el embarazo hace eso, cambios hormonales y toda la bioquímica del omega.

-¡Pero es Mycroft! Él estaba… sonriendo.- Masticó la palabra como si fuese totalmente alienígena.

- Sí, también me generó escalofríos. – Esta vez John no pudo contener su risa.

-No tenía idea de que la bioquímica hormonal del embarazo omega fuese tan compleja y poderosa. Es decir, sé cómo puede alterar el juicio de una persona, mi propio cerebro se vuelve una maraña de incoherencia cada vez que entro en celo, y soy una persona de gran autocontrol. ¿Crees que sea así, en un embarazo?

-Hum no…no Sherlock no creo que el embarazo sea similar al celo, son dos cosas muy distintas.

-¡Pero tiene que serlo! No hay manera de que esta despersonalización que vi en Mycroft sea síntoma de otra cosa que su gestación. Tiene que ser algún tipo de manipulación, niveles hormonales que incrementan su esencia para atraer la atención del alfa, hipersensibilidad a la misma, un maldito círculo vicioso. ¿Cómo más podría explicarse su comportamiento con Lestrade? ¡El prácticamente se estaba frotando contra Gavin en público!

-Ok, primero que nada es Greg, y estas perdiendo de foco dos hechos importantes.

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Cuáles? – Preguntó con indignación.

- El embarazo sí produce incremento del sentido de protección del alfa, eso lo dice cualquier libro de biología, pero estás pasando por alto el hecho de que son un alfa y omega unidos por voluntad y bueno…están enamorados.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-No lo sé… es decir no se mucho sobre ellos, pero las veces que los he visto o escuchado hablar a Greg al respecto, parecen esa clase de unión. Ya sabes… cursi, pasado de moda… ¿tradicional?

Sherlock se le quedó mirando con la expresión que usaba cuando sentía que John estaba siendo deliberadamente imbécil al punto que ni si quiera su gran intelecto era capaz de comprenderlo.

-¿Que fue un embarazo planeado? No lo sé, solo están felices Sherlock, es algo que pasa cuando dos adultos responsables que francamente no tenían mucha esperanza se encuentran, hacen clic de alguna forma bizarra y de pronto van a tener una descendencia.

Ni siquiera él entendía cómo explicar bien lo que intentaba decir, pero al menos su respuesta dejo callado a Sherlock unos cuantos minutos más.

-¿Mycroft quería estar embarazado?

-Probablemente. No los veo como del tipo de pareja adolescente que llega a la consulta con un omega embarazado por accidente por no saber usar anticoncepción.

-¿Cómo diablos Mycroft quedó embarazado de todas formas?

-Seriamente Sherlock… no creo que ni siquiera tu hayas olvidado como se hace un bebé.- John comenzó a reírse pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando tuvo dos segundos para pensarlo.- ¿Verdad? ¿Sherlock?

-Por supuesto que sé cómo se hacen los bebés.- Repuso rápidamente, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar. La inquisidora mirada de John comenzó a afectarlo, podía ver el ligero rubor que intentaba esconder del alfa. –Es solo que… estadísticamente las probabilidades de concebir durante el primer año de Unión en una pareja de edad avanzada y después del segundo celo juntos, a juzgar por el tiempo de gestación de Mycroft, es inaudito.

-Bueno… seguramente lo intentaron bastante.- John lanzó el comentario con la intensión de humor, pero cuando la imagen mental de lo que acaba de insinuar penetró su cerebro, se arrepintió de inmediato. Sherlock también tenía una mueca en su cara.

-Estás insinuando que ellos tiene sexo fuera del celo. – Sonaba entre indignado e incrédulo.- ¿Solo por tener un bebé?

-¿Probablemente? O sólo porque…- Se encogió de hombros, empezando a sentirse avergonzado del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-¿Porque…?

-¿Porque quieren? ¿Porque se siente bien? ¿Porque son ese tipo de unión? No lo sé Sherlock, pero prefiero no pensar demasiado en la razón por la cual Greg y tu hermano se acuestan.

-Estás diciendo de nuevo eso…esa clase de unión. ¿A qué te refieres con "esa clase de unión"?

John pensó por un momento que el omega le estaba tomando el pelo, pero Sherlock se veía como si en verdad no tuviese idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-La típica unión, ya sabes, del tipo de las novelas de Jane Austen y películas de esa actriz omega rubia de piernas largas que tanto odias. El alfa frío distante y viril que un día conoce al omega independiente e inteligente que quiere algo más que solo ser el estereotipo del género, pero después se vuelven la típica pareja cariñosa e insoportable con todos los clichés… Es lo que te enseñan en la primaria. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿No lo sé…?- Sonaba como si en verdad fuera la primera vez que oía todo eso.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos que fue lo primero que me dijiste?

Los ojos verdes se vaciaron por una fracción de segundos, señal de que se había marchado a su Palacio Mental. John no necesitaba ir a ningún lado, ese recuerdo era uno de los más difíciles de borrar.

-Tú no luces como un alfa…

-No luces como un alfa.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. –Exacto, habías estado leyendo un libro sobre alfas y omegas en la biblioteca de Mycroft.

-Debí eliminar todo eso en algún momento. Claramente era una estupidez.-Repuso enseguida, mirándolo con intensidad. John le dio una sonrisa de lado y acarició su mano.

-Algunas cosas son exageradas, piensa en ello como una ficción para niños. Pero es lo que la gente conoce y espera de una unión… no lo sé… lo siento Sherlock no soy bueno explicando esta clase de cosas.

Parecía que Sherlock se había vuelto a su Palacio Mental, porque cuando John decidió levantar su taza y llevarla a la cocina, el detective ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Por dentro agradeció la distracción para componerse, no era bueno abordando esos temas, sentía que él y Sherlock aún estaban en un punto inestable en ese sentido. Sabía que eventualmente iba a llegar el momento en que iban a tener que hablar de ese tema, pero este día Sherlock le había dado un adelanto de lo poco que deseaba convertirse en padre. Minutos más tarde lo escuchó correr en dirección a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Algún día hablarían de ese tema, pero no iba a ser hoy.

John en verdad pensó que esta era una de esas cosas que iban a pasar solas. Un par de días de incómodo silencio y luego todo volvería a la normalidad. Por lo general las cosas volvían a su ritmo con la llegada de un nuevo caso. Se durmió pensando en que necesitaban un caso urgente.

Tres horas después se despertó sobresaltado, el perfil pálido y espectral de Sherlock a unos pocos centímetros de su cara y el fuerte aroma a omega en estrés sacudieron sus sentidos en alerta.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Qué sucede?

El detective estaba reclinado casi completamente sobre él, hablaba en voz baja con el balbuceo a toda velocidad que John solo había escuchado en los momentos en que su cerebro estaba sobrepasando la capacidad de su boca.

-…no hice… estuvo mal, mal, mal, John es todo un error…

-¿Qué? Sherlock tranquilízate, explícame que está pasando.

Lo atrajo sobre su regazo y empezó a buscar señales de heridas, no olía sangre pero su parte irracional le obligaba a asegurarse. No olía nada en el ambiente aparte de ellos mismo, la señora Hudson en su apartamento, nadie más había entrado a su edificio en las últimas horas. El instinto de soldado tomó control de sus nervios y con cuidado agarró a Sherlock por el rostro. El omega no quería fijar su mirada en él, podía ver lo ansioso y angustiado que estaba, pero cuando John lo atrajo hacia su propio cuello, Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él, inhalando sobre su piel desesperadamente.

Sentía las palpitaciones en el pecho de Sherlock enlenteciéndose, y cómo el fino tremor en su cuerpo de iba. El olor a omega en calma le generó un alivio inmediato.

-John… John no se supone que duermas aquí.

-¿Qué? – Dio un rápido vistazo a la cama, buscando algo que estuviese mal.

-¡No! No… John… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! – Lucía enojado de golpe, pero enseguida su mueca de enfado volvió a ser de inseguridad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que no estaba haciendo nada bien! – Gritó con su voz profunda, separándose bruscamente del rubio. De pronto estaba al otro extremo de la cama, pero parecía más coherente que minutos antes cuando habló.- Se supone que duermas abajo, conmigo, las parejas unidas no duermen separados. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué? Sherlock no todas las parejas…

-Se registró que el 82% de las parejas unidas que no duermen juntas pertenecen a una unión incompatible que lleva a niveles reducidos de oxitocina, melatonina y eventual reversión hormonal que puede desencadenar enfermedades degenerativas precoces en alguno de sus miembros. – Recitó rápidamente.

-Eso…- John pensó un par de segundos en lo que había oído.- no está científicamente probado, son solo datos. ¿Has estado leyendo en internet?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo más voy a saber todo?... ¡John!- Exclamó exasperado.

-Okay, okay, estoy despierto del todo. Por qué no vienes aquí y me explicas qué diablos está pasando por tu cabeza.- Abrió los brazos y por un instante pensó que Sherlock lo rechazaría, pero no lo hizo. El omega se acurrucó en su regazo y continuó lanzando datos y estadísticas sobre las parejas.- Sherlock déjame ver si estoy entiendo algo. ¿Todo esto es porque no dormimos en la misma habitación? No es gran cosa, ni siquiera duermes la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando lo haces es porque caes en coma sobre el sofá.

-No es solo eso, ¡es todo! Todo lo que no estamos haciendo… todo lo que no estoy haciendo como omega. ¿Por qué no hacemos nada de eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se suponía que tenemos que tener sexo fuera del celo también?

- Ok detente ahí. Sherlock nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada, tú no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Lo que sea que hayas leído, probablemente viene de esas estúpidas páginas web para niños de secundaria, y no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. Eso no es real Sherlock, esto- señaló el espacio entre ambos.- lo es. No hay reglas verdaderas sobre cómo funcionan las Uniones, cada pareja hace sus propias reglas.

Sherlock no se veía convencido por sus palabras.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi alfa?

John no pudo suprimir el impulso de enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Sherlock y lamer la cicatriz de su Unión. Escuchó al omega exhalar en un quejido, sorprendido.

-Creo que esto es bastante elocuente.- Le dijo al oído, la voz enronquecida. – Y todo el mundo ya pensaba que estábamos Unidos desde antes que estuviéramos juntos.

Aunque dejó callado a Sherlock por un momento, todavía podía percibir todo el ruido que tenía en ese cerebro.

-Sherlock… No te dije nada porque en verdad no creo en eso, y porque no creí que todas estas tonterías sobre omegas fuese algo que estuvieses dispuesto a hacer. Sé cómo te sientes al respecto de tu género… lo he sabido siempre, y te amo de esa forma desde que tengo memoria.

Sherlock se sobresaltó y separó para verle a la cara. John no entendía lo que había provocado hasta que repasó la conversación en su cabeza. Sintió toda la sangre acumularse en su rostro. Había practicado y pospuesto esa confesión durante años, sabía que era una de esas cosas que ponía en peligro el delicado equilibrio de su Unión. Dios… se sentía un estúpido.

-¿Me amas?

Sí, ¿pero podrías borrarlo de tu memoria? O estaba la opción: ¡Por supuesto! Como a un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Pasó por su cabeza además fingir que no dijo nada, pero era Sherlock, no era sordo ni estúpido. O simplemente echarse a dormir… fingir sonambulismo. Al final con una sonrisa de resignación supo que no podía evitar lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Sí. Sí por supuesto que te amo… eres mi omega.

Ni siquiera se animaba a mirarle a la cara, no quería ver en la expresión de Sherlock como empezaba a desmoronarse todo. Esperó cualquier cosa menos la pregunta que vino a continuación.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?- Sherlock no solo sonaba y se veía intrigado, sino también un avergonzado. Incluso en la oscuridad John pudo notarlo. No parecía repelido por la situación, y eso en sí fue un pequeño alivio.

-Eh… no lo sé… -Pensó en aquel día en la biblioteca, casi quince años atrás, pero los recuerdos de las horas que pasaba en la computadora de la escuela escribiendo mails interminables y su reacción cuando le respondió, aparecieron de golpe.- Creo que desde siempre.

Ahora decididamente sonaba patético incluso a sus oídos.

-Esto no cambia nada Sherlock… entre nosotros, quiero decir. – Se apresuró a añadir tratando de salvar algo de su dignidad. Esta vez el silencio entre ellos fue más largo y significativo, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Sherlock lo abrazó, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de John.

-Te mereces ser feliz, John Watson. – El alfa reconoció las palabras que murmuró a su oído.- Yo voy a hacerte feliz.

Un nudo en su garganta lo silenció, y aunque pudiese hablar, aquella frase dicha con tanta franqueza lo dejó tan sorprendido que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Sé que quieres algo más entre nosotros John, puedo verlo cuando me miras y crees que no me doy cuenta. – Confesó en voz baja y aún avergonzado.- Todas las señales estaban ahí, pero no tenía idea que hacer con esa información, así que deliberadamente la ignoré. No me estás pidiendo que haga todas esas cosas que los omegas se supone que hacemos, pero es eso lo que me hace querer dártelo todo.

-Sherlock… Sólo lo aceptaré si me prometes también que no harás nada que no quieras. Si estamos cambiando nuestra relación, no quiero que nos precipitemos.-_ Y en eso te pierda completamente_, quiso agregar, pero no lo hizo.- No se trata de que me des todo, sólo… no lo sé, busca en esa lista de todas las cosas que leíste algo que quieras hacer… Yo también quiero que seas feliz, idiota.- Le dijo con cariño, acariciando uno de esos pómulos imposibles que tanto le gustaban. El detective pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué no empezamos por algo sencillo? Hoy podríamos dormir juntos. ¿Crees que es algo que te gustaría intentar?

-Sí.- Asintió con más efusión de la que pretendió mostrar, provocando una pequeña risa en su alfa.- Eso suena…- se aclaró la garganta.- interesante.

-Ven aquí.- Le hizo un lugar a su lado.- Yo soy tu alfa, ¿entiendes eso? – Le dijo cuándo lo tenía acostado a su lado, era extraña la sensación de tenerlo así y poder decir esa frase con franqueza cuando no estaban afectados por el celo y Sherlock era tan… Sherlock. – Eso quiere decir que eres libre de intentar lo que quieras conmigo y no pienso alejarme de ti. ¿Ok?

Sherlock asintió, todavía intentando encontrar una posición en la que dos adultos pudiesen entrar en una cama tan pequeña. Finalmente quedó sobre su costado, mirando directamente al rostro del alfa. Había algo tan entrañable en Sherlock en esos momentos, sus largos y pálidos brazos saliendo por los lados de las sábanas, la manera en que miraba en todas direcciones, con curiosidad. Probablemente preguntándose si lo estaba haciendo bien. John sonrió, de repente enternecido por el maldito lunático que tenía de compañero. Se alegraba porque pese a todo, parecía que ambos habían sobrevivido a una de las conversaciones difíciles que tanto deseaba no enfrentar. Cuando Sherlock lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta su pecho. John era más bajo, pero Sherlock se envolvía de una forma graciosa que lo hacía encajar perfecto en sus abrazos.

-John…

-¿Hum?

-Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo también, ¿verdad?

John abrió los ojos, los rizos de Sherlock haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón, agradeció que no pudiera verle a la cara. Porque entonces no habría forma de que el omega no notase lo que aquella frase le provocó. Cuando él se lo había dicho a Sherlock, de alguna forma había sonado cursi y noble, pero cuando el detective se lo dijo a él, toda clase de ideas peligrosas saltaron a su mente. Cosas que no eran nada platónicas ni nobles.

-Ok…

-Sherlock…

-¿Hum?

-¿Estás mirándome fijamente como un loco de nuevo?

-Sí.

-Me lo imaginaba.- John abrió los ojos en la mañana, por la semi oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumida la habitación deducía que no había terminado de amanecer aún, y por su aspecto alerta Sherlock parecía llevar mucho tiempo más que él despierto. No era la primera vez que despertaba con el detective vigilándolo mientras dormía para exclamar: ¡Oh John, ya estas despierto! Perfecto, Lestrade acaba de darnos un caso. El taxi esta abajo, tienes cinco minutos.

Esta vez era distinto, con Sherlock ahí echado lánguidamente sobre su costado, observando a John con atención. No podía negar que era extraño, pero a la vez tan suyo que una parte de él lo disfrutaba. Era prácticamente un elogio tener la atención del hombre con la mayor capacidad de aburrirse en todo Londres.

-John, creo que la experiencia de compartir la cama para dormir ha sido exitosa para ambos, y debería mantenerse de forma permanente.

No esperaba que los cambios fueran inmediatos, pero tenía que admitir que había dormido de maravilla teniendo a su omega con él. Había algo en el aroma de Sherlock que lo relajaban ridículamente.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso, sin embargo.- Sherlock señaló en dirección a su entrepierna, donde la sábana se había abultado sin un mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su erección. Bueno, eso explicaba porque Sherlock se había escapado de su abrazo al despertarse, pensó mortificado.

-Oh Dios… Mierda. –Jaló tan rápido como pudo la manta que había ido a parar en el otro extremo de su cama para cubrirse. – Ahora voy a cepillarme los dientes y darme una ducha, y no vamos a mencionar esto. – Resolvió, fallando en su intento de no sonar avergonzado.

-No deberías avergonzarte, es una respuesta fisiológica nor…

-¡Sherlock no estamos hablando de ello!- Exclamó mientras salía de la cama.

-¡No es como si no lo hubiese visto antes!- Oyó a Sherlock gritarle mientras bajaba las escaleras, sonando frustrado por la situación.

Al salir de la ducha encontró que le había preparado el desayuno. Miró con escepticismo la taza de té que le correspondía y las tostadas que tenían un poco más de color que lo usual. Notando su reacción, el omega aclaró su garganta para darle una explicación.

-Proveer alimento es una de las tareas del omega que generan seguridad y aumentan la confianza de su alfa.

-Ok, suena justo. –Admitió John.- ¿Pero recuerdas la regla de alimentos que empezó a regir en esta cocina hace un año, Sherlock? Esta ahí escrita en el refrigerador por si alguno sufre un pequeño lapso de amnesia.

-"Desde hoy 5 de marzo de 2012 todo alimento y bebida ingerida en 221B Baker Street será provista por John H. Watson." El segundo párrafo es una excepción a la señora Hudson.

-Exacto, ¿y por qué está esa regla? Porque continuabas haciendo experimentos en mí, y no – repuso rápidamente, cuando Sherlock abría la boca para protestar.- mi forma descuidada de comer no es una excusa válida. Ambos acordamos que no puedo seguir perdiendo miércoles completos y que mi comida era de todas formas más deliciosa.

Había dejado pensativo al genio, quien asintió distraídamente.

-Es verdad…

-No se supone que hagas cosas que en verdad no quieres, pensé que habíamos dejado en claro eso anoche.

Sintió pena por el omega, quien se veía como alguien que estuviese siendo regañado.

-Es la única regla, ¿ok? ¡Ah! Y no experimentos con esto. Y sería mejor si me entero antes lo que está por pasar.

La rapidez con la que Sherlock pasó de lucir como la imagen de la mortificación a emoción curiosa lo puso en alerta.

-Me gusta cuando hueles a mí. Deberíamos hacer eso más.-Dijo bruscamente el omega.

Olfatearse a menudo era algo común en las parejas, y mientras más frecuente más se impregnaba el aroma de su compañero. Para John, quien secretamente era muy posesivo, aquello era más que bienvenido. Si Sherlock comprendía o no lo que implicaba, no tenía idea.

-Suena perfecto,-contestó, su voz enronquecida.- deberíamos hacerlo más. ¿Ahora?- Preguntó, tratando de no sonar impaciente. La pequeña sonrisa divertida de Sherlock le dijeron que falló.

El detective se puso de pie y bebió toda su taza de una sola vez antes de ir a su lado y atraparlo en un abrazo. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de John como siempre lo hacía, inhalando profundamente. A diferencia de otras veces John no sintió reparo en atraerlo por la cintura hasta hacer mínima su separación, y Sherlock parecía sentirse con confianza de inhalar no solo el olor de su cuello, subiendo por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su mejilla. El beso casto que Sherlock le robó fue una consecuencia tan natural que ni siquiera le importaba que estuviese rompiendo la regla. Como si fuese él quien hubiese sobrepasado algún límite, John se separó lo suficiente para preguntar.

-¿Eso estuvo bien?

Sherlock se alejó y entrecerró los ojos, sopesando la pregunta con la misma practicidad con la que lo haría si John le hubiese preguntado si quería sus tostadas con mermelada.

-Sí.- Contestó luego de un largo silencio, dando una sonrisa de lado a su alfa.

Ambos decidieron (Sherlock) que la habitación de John era la mejor opción para dormir, porque aunque el baño estaba más cerca de la de Sherlock, también los múltiples experimentos que estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo ambos convinieron (Sherlock) que la cama del omega era más grande y tenía que deberían mudarla (por John) al piso superior.

Si bien la bibliografía científica aún no podía probar todos los efectos que los distintos rituales entre parejas unidas provocaban en la fisiología del alfa y omega, existían muchas teorías dando vueltas por ahí. John decidió revisar alguna de las más serias, porque los pequeños cambios que habían empezado a dar en su relación estaban repercutiendo favorablemente en la salud de ambos.

El compartir lecho y aumentar la frecuencia de veces en el día en que se olfateaban inmediatamente les hacía descansar mejor, y en caso de Sherlock, hasta dormir más. John todavía preparaba la comida, pero cuando pedían delivery era Sherlock quien pagaba, y eso lo complacía a algún nivel instintivo que no comprendía y prefería ignorar.

Todavía hacían las mismas cosas, pero conforme fueron pasando las semanas John encontró que las miradas del detective, acciones y palabras gravitaban aún más alrededor de él. Ahora lo olfateaba cada vez que iban a salir a la calle, porque sentía que John no olía lo suficiente como él. Que ahora además de usar sus narices también usaran sus bocas para ello era algo que John no objetaba.

El contacto apareció como toques inseguros al principio, una mano en su bíceps, una caricia en el cabello de Sherlock. La primera vez que el omega le tomó de la mano en público fue en una escena del crimen, para sorpresa de varios y diversión del Detective Inspector. Conforme la distancia entre Sherlock y él se iba cerrando, John notó que su posesividad fue creciendo. Ahora estaba hiperconsciente de las miradas de otros alfas que su hermoso detective atraía, y más de una vez se encontraba apretando los puños e interponiéndose en la línea de visión de los demás. Sherlock era suyo, y aunque se avergonzaba de sus infantiles celos, la sonrisa entre complacida y divertida que el omega intentaba ocultar le decían que eran de alguna forma bienvenidos.

Sherlock también había cambiado, cuando en un principio sus avances habían sido calculados e inseguros, ahora tomaba lo que quería como si fuese suyo por derecho. Lo agarraba de la mano para arrastrarlo de un lado al otro en la ciudad. Sin contemplación le daba castos besos en público cuando consideraba que John había sido brillante como conductor de su propia genialidad, una de esas veces no hubo nada de castidad en la forma maníaca con la que Sherlock lo arrastró a uno de los armarios de New Scotland Yard para besarlo. Cuando se separaron, agitados y notando que la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, Sherlock y él se miraron por un momento, la adrenalina y el reconocimiento reflejados en sus ojos. Tendrían que haber estado haciendo eso hacía mucho tiempo.

No había sido el único en notar la mejora en el aspecto físico del detective, la señora Hudson no paraba de alabar lo saludable que se veía. No eran solo las horas extras de sueño, sino a sus comidas más frecuentes. De un día a otro el apetito del omega se había incrementado y aunque John pensó que no iba a escuchar el final de esos reclamos, Sherlock parecía ni haberse dado cuenta.

-Terminaste todo el plato.- Comentó casualmente una vez que comían comida china frente al televisor, eran altas horas de la noche y ambos estaban en sus pijamas después de que Sherlock resolviera un caso de dos adolescentes desaparecidos.

El detective miró sorprendido el cartón vacío en sus manos y la molesta expresión de diversión que John tenía, alternativamente.

-¿Y? ¿No es de lo que siempre te estás quejando, que coma más?

-Oh no, no te equivoques, estoy muy complacido. – Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, no tenía idea lo que John encontraba tan gracioso.- Me encanta el nuevo aspecto que te ha dado.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Estoy exactamente igual que siempre.

-Humm… ¿Cinco kilos?- Aventuró el alfa, inspeccionando su cuerpo descaradamente. Sherlock siguió su mirada y como si de pronto se hubieran materializado frente suyo, vio a lo que John se refería.

-¡No entiendo qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido!- Contestó con enojo, pero John sabía lo avergonzado que se encontraba debajo de todo eso. Tenía esa expresión graciosa con los labios apretados y el rubor comenzaba a subirle por el cuello, mucho más notorio ahora que había perdido su palidez insalubre.

Lo atrajo a su regazo en un abrazo sin dejar de reír, sólo Sherlock, que era tan seguro sobre todo, podía ponerse sensible por el hecho de que ahora se veía más apetecible que nunca. El omega se relajó en sus brazos como siempre, pero el mohín de resentimiento seguía ahí.

-Te ves increíble y hueles fantástico.- Confesó en un arrebato de sinceridad. Sherlock relajó su rostro, pero aprovechó la ventaja de su posición para quitarle su plato.

-Si no te molesta entonces me quedo con el tuyo.

-Ohhh noo, no, no, te adoro pero estoy muriendo de hambre.

Sherlock se quedó con su plato de todas formas, pero cada bocado que daba compartía otro con John.

Debieron estar viendo una película o quizás fueron las noticias, lo único que John recordaría de esa noche es que Sherlock estaba insultando a la televisión mientras le servía un bocado, lo tenía sentado en su regazo y se sentía eufórico. Jamás había pensado que momentos de felicidad domestica le pasarían a él.

-Hueles a Gerard.- Replicó Sherlock cuando parecía haberse cansado de corregir a la tv.- No me gusta, ven aquí.

Había estado en una oficina de NYS con Greg toda la tarde llenando papeles mientras Sherlock y Donovan se hacían cargo del sospechoso en la sala de interrogación. Él no percibía rastros de Lestrade en sí, pero probablemente para un omega el olor de otro alfa era más obvio. Idiota por lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, se dejó hacer sin reproches cuando Sherlock prácticamente se lanzó sobre él para cubrirlo con su esencia y su boca atrapó la del alfa.

Besar a Sherlock también había sido una de esas cosas que mejoraron con las semanas, él estaba muy fuera de forma y sospechaba que Sherlock jamás había besado a otra persona (el alfa en el gruñía complacido), por lo que eran torpes y ansiosos. A veces se entusiasmaba de más y lo mordía (Sherlock no lo notó la primera vez, pero las siguientes le lanzó una resentida mirada a través del espejo mientras curaba su labio herido), o había demasiado saliva, o poca lengua. Además estaban esas erecciones incontrolables que ninguno mencionaba. Pero como todo en la ciencia era ensayo y error, continuo, insistente y maravilloso.

Había aprendido además a ceder el control en los momentos correctos, Sherlock el artista era quien marcaba el tempo que necesitaban, justo como si pudiera leerle la mente. No sólo había dominado el arte de complacerlo con su boca, también hacía esos sonidos como gemidos reprimidos en su garganta, y por dios, olía a omega entrando en estado de excitación.

Por supuesto que con todo esto era imposible controlar las erecciones, pero había aprendido que tomando a Sherlock por su cadera con ambas manos, tenía dos ventajas: controlaba la distancia entre sus pelvis (lo que Sherlock no sentía, no le molestaba) y además, podía agarrar a su antojo el increíble trasero de su omega. Esos kilos extras le habían dado mucho más que disfrutar en ese terreno, y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando el más joven exhaló un jadeo que sorprendió a ambos.

Como primer instinto él pensó que le había hecho daño, pero de inmediato se percató de lo que Sherlock estaba mirando. El sonido que salió de su garganta fue vergonzoso, algo entre un jadeo y risa, mientras contemplaba con escepticismo el bulto bastante sorprendente en los pantalones de Sherlock.

-¿Qué… debería hacer?- Preguntó el omega, lo que sonó bastante inocente considerando la situación en la que estaban.

-¿Te desagrada?

-No.- Confesó para su alivio.- ¿Debería alejarme?

-¿Quieres hacerlo? – Sherlock negó con la cabeza rápidamente.- En ese caso voy a sugerir algo. ¿Ok?

Antes de que terminara de asentir, John lo volvió a besar y presionó su propia erección contra la del detective, ocasionando que ambos gimieran.

-¿Ok? – Preguntó una vez más apenas a centímetros de sus labios, y Sherlock lo atrajo para volver a besarlo y repetir el movimiento.

Estaban en la oscuridad de la sala, en un sillón que definitivamente no estaba diseñado para dos adultos, pero Sherlock lo tocaba, besaba, se retorcía encima de él y John jamás disfrutó un calambre en su espalda tanto como esa vez.

Las manos del omega se deslizaron por sus hombros, y la boca de Sherlock encontró su cicatriz. Embriagado por las feromonas de su compañero no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había quedado sin su camiseta.

-John. John no puedo hacer esto.- Murmuró de repente el omega sobre sus labios, sacándolo de pronto de su estupor. Sherlock lo miraba, aún encima suyo, el rostro enrojecido y las pupilas dilatadas. – No estoy seguro de que podamos tener sexo John.

Tomó aire lentamente, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas porque ciertamente toda su sangre cerebral se había mudado al sur, y estaba tan gloriosamente caliente que había olvidado sus modales.

-¿Por qué no estás seguro? – Preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir. Aún jadeaba.

-No es que no quiera.- Aseguró, aunque por el aspecto que tenía era obvio.- Pero mi cuerpo… no me voy a lubricar si no estoy en celo. – Largó la frase rápido y sin mirar a los ojos de su amante.

-Eres tan dulce.- Contestó John, con una sonrisa aliviada que Sherlock no encontraba nada divertida.

-No es divertido, ¿te recuerdo que tengo mi rodilla exactamente en tu entrepierna, soldado?

Sólo Sherlock podía pasar de ser totalmente ingenuo e involuntariamente dulce a hacer una amenaza con lesionarle sus partes.

-No me estoy burlando, sólo necesitaba escuchar que quieres continuar. Estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo puede lubricarse perfectamente bien sin que estés en celo.

-John, puedo asegurarte de que nunca ha pasado ni está pasando ahora mismo.

-No es igual, en el celo por supuesto que es más intenso y espontáneo, pero se supone que puedas lograr una lubricación adecuada en cualquier momento de tu ciclo, sobre todo en respuesta a mis feromonas. Yo puedo mostrarte cómo, si me dejas.

Nunca había hecho eso, obviamente, esto de tener relaciones sexuales con un omega fuera de celo era tan nuevo para él como para Sherlock. Y las nociones que tenía de lo que se suponía podía ayudar a estimular correctamente a su omega venía de libros de medicina y pornografía. Ninguno una guía de primera mano para esos momentos.

-De acuerdo.

-Excelente… Quítate los pantalones.

Sherlock se puso de pie a un lado del sofá, deslizando sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta el piso. Cuando volvió al sillón, le dio una mirada llena de determinación.

-John, no quiero estar sobre mis rodillas y manos.

Lo había hecho de esa forma otras veces, múltiples veces lo había penetrado así, pero siempre durante el celo. Comprendía que Sherlock no quisiera hacerlo en esa posición en ese momento.

-No te preocupes. ¿Está bien si estás sobre tu espalda? Yo voy a estar entre tus piernas. – Intentó que la voz no le temblase demasiado. Sherlock se echó sobre su espalda en el sofá y abrió sus piernas para él. Ahí supo que su cerebro probablemente nunca funcionaría de nuevo.

La manera en que los ojos de Sherlock lo miraron, con total confianza y entrega, fue tan abrumante como la belleza que era verlo así. Totalmente expuesto y abierto para él, desnudo salvo por la camiseta gris que tenía subida hasta el pecho, completamente erecto.

No podía dudar en estos momentos, no cuando su omega confiaba en su experiencia. Se aclaró la garganta y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Sherlock.

-El estímulo es diferente.- Empezó a explicar, pero no supo cómo seguir. –Si algo no te gusta podemos parar cuando tú lo pidas. ¿Me oíste?- Sherlock asintió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Su vergüenza inicial se había transformado en expectativa y curiosidad.

John llevó dos de sus dedos entre sus glúteos, deslizándolos despacio hasta su orificio, primero acariciándolo sin dejar de verlo a la cara. Cuando los metió fue repentino pero no doloroso, el ano de un omega era mucho más adaptable que el de otros géneros; Sherlock hizo una profunda inhalación de sorpresa, mas no disconfort. Eso fue todo lo que John necesitó ver antes de empezar a moverlos.

Exactamente como lo había planeado, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de Sherlock, su cavidad comenzó a lubricarse. Le mostró sus dedos brillantes por la viscosidad al omega, que había empezado a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Ves?

Separó más sus piernas y esta vez fue su boca la que Sherlock sintió entre sus glúteos. Probó con su lengua el increíble sabor de su omega, conocía la reacción de Sherlock a esta posición, le encantaba sentir la lengua de John entrar y salir de su abertura, dilatándolo y lubricándolo aún más. Cuando estaba en celo lo volvía una maraña de gemidos y exclamaciones alentando a su alfa; ahora en sus cinco sentidos jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, pero en silencio se aferraba con fuerza a los cojines del sofá.

John recorrió con besos la cara interna de uno de sus mulsos, mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor del pene de su compañero. El pene de un omega era mucho más pequeño que el de un alfa, pero John tenía que admitir que poseía una belleza innegable. Su mano disponible fue hasta su propio miembro, que ya no podía dejar sin atención por más tiempo. Empezó a masturbarlos al mismo ritmo, y atrajo a su omega para besarlo otra vez.

Los labios de Sherlock lo recibieron hambrientos, necesitó toda la fuerza de voluntad para separarse unos segundos y hablarle.

-¿Estás listo? - Dirigió su pene a la entrada del omega, apenas acariciándola con la punta. Sherlock asintió sin abrir los ojos. –Necesito escucharlo, por favor Sherlock… necesito que me digas que está bien.

-¡Sí! Sí, hazlo de una vez.- Su voz cargada de desesperación había sonado tan sexy, que John tuvo que contenerse para no correrse en ese momento. Volvió a atrapar su boca, y lo besó mientras lo penetraba lentamente. No porque temiese dañarlo, estaba más que preparado para recibirlo, sino porque podía, porque la sensación de enterrarse en lo profundo de su omega sin prisa era desconocida y placentera en extremo. Ambos jadearon cuando estuvo completamente dentro y empezó a moverse.

Sherlock lo abrazó enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y atrayéndolo tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. A diferencia del celo no hubieron gritos, ni exclamaciones sobre lo bien que el otro se veía u olía. John tenía su rostro enterrado en su cuello y ambos estaban en silencio, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el movimiento de sus cuerpos contra el sofá era todo lo que se oía.

Esta vez estaban ahí, podía sentir a Sherlock pensando a toda velocidad, captando cada estímulo con todos sus sentidos alertas. John no necesitaba decirle que era lo más hermoso que había visto, ni siquiera podía tener los ojos abiertos porque era como mirar al jodido sol de frente. Y no hacía falta que Sherlock le dijera lo mucho que le gustaba el olor a alfa excitado que despedía en esos momentos, porque las bocanadas profunda de aire que daba, como un ahogado aferrándose a su última gota de oxígeno, lo decían todo.

No había nudo esta vez, su nudo solo podía ser estimulado por las hormonas de un celo, pero igual se sintió fantástico cuando Sherlock acabó y en su orgasmo cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hasta enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. John se corrió dentro de él inmediatamente después.

-Eso fue definitivamente diferente.- Habló el detective, después de estar varios minutos en silencio a su lado. John hizo un sonido afirmativo, comenzando a sentirse adormecido.- Deberíamos hacerlo en una cama la próxima vez.

-Sí.- Su espalda ya no estaba para esos trotes. -¿Asumo que esto del sexo fuera del celo fue un éxito?

El sonido apreciativo que hizo su omega mientras se estiraba a su lado le hizo sonreír como un idiota.

Por supuesto que llevaron su nueva actividad a la habitación, Sherlock le obligó a admitir que mudar la cama más grande había sido una acción muy acertada. Eso no les impidió explorar otras localidades del apartamento. El sillón de John un par de veces, la cocina había visto cosas de las que John estaba muy orgulloso, y nunca más iba a mirar la mesa de la sala sin recordar lo que había pasado ahí y ruborizarse.

Conforme Sherlock fue ganando confianza en sí mismo, mayor era el apetito y el control que tenía por el sexo. Por supuesto que todavía los casos eran prioridad. Durante el trabajo poco tenía más importancia que el caso del momento. Pero cuando estaban libres de uno era bueno saber que Sherlock había encontrado una manera de evitar el aburrimiento. Se había vuelto un manipulador de primera, después de unas semanas sabía exactamente dónde tocarlo, que ruidos hacer y que palabras decir para tener al alfa completamente a su merced. Y si la mayoría del tiempo Sherlock prefería estar arriba de él y montarlo a su antojo, él no tenía ningún reclamo. Quizás otro alfa tendría algo que decir, la mayoría de su género no disfrutaba perder el control y mucho menos entregárselo a un omega; pero John nunca había sido parte de la mayoría.

Notaba que su omega también disfrutaba mucho esos roles, una tarde mientras estaban abrazados, envueltos en la languidez post coital, Sherlock le admitió que disfrutaba poder conservar todos sus sentidos y tener control de su cuerpo y acciones, a diferencia de cuando estaba en celo. El celo rompía todo su autocontrol y lo liberaba de sus inhibiciones, donde una parte muy primitiva de su cerebro lo único que deseaba era ser tomado y llenado por un alfa. Sherlock reconocía que esa faceta era una parte de él, pero no era todo lo que quería ser. Por eso el sexo fuera del celo era tan bueno para él. Fue el sexo, su Unión, o quizás todo lo demás, pero John tuvo la impresión que con los días Sherlock había empezado a hacer las paces con su naturaleza.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE DOS**

Cuando el tercer celo llegó no fue tan brusco ni descontrolado como los dos anteriores.

Los días previos ambos habían empezado a reconocer los signos de que la fecha estaba cerca, su incremento en la libido, sus propios aromas aumentando, y lo posesivos que se sentían uno con el otro (nunca olvidaría el episodio de celos que Sherlock tuvo por una de sus pacientes beta, que llevó a una discusión acalorada y una gran reconciliación en el escritorio de la consulta de John – como si ya no tuviese dificultad para concentrarse en el trabajo ahora tendría que ver esa mesa todos los días y pensar en Sherlock-). Quizás todo eso hizo que entrar en celo no fuese como si los empujaran de repente a la piscina con agua helada, sino como si ya hubieran estado a medio sumergir y acostumbrados al agua.

Fuera de eso se mantuvo perfectamente igual de incoherente y pasional que siempre. Lo que los libros dicen sobre el celo es verdad, derriba completamente las inhibiciones de las parejas, como algún tipo de droga o el alcohol. No modifica sus personalidades, solo tira todas las barreras de la vergüenza que lleva al otro a mostrarse totalmente desnudo en sus deseos. Mientras más unida la pareja, menos la necesidad de contenerse. Y quizás fue eso lo que los llevó a hacer tantas locuras esa vez.

Ya con la confianza que habían adquirido, con todo el conocimiento que tenían sobre el cuerpo y los deseos del otro, las últimas barreras cayeron y terminaron haciendo toda clase de cosas de las que John no se sentía especialmente orgulloso. Algunas demasiado cursis, otras preocupantemente antihigiénicas, y unas cuantas extremas que solo había visto en la pornografía más absurda. Nunca se había imaginado que Sherlock tuviera tanta emoción por las cuerdas, y no tenía idea de que él encontrase tan placentero ser penetrado por su omega. Había algo tabú en eso que le daba morbo, pero probablemente se iría a la tumba con todo lo que había aprendido de sus deseos ocultos. Y sospechaba que Sherlock se había hecho la misma promesa para sí. Los días posteriores al final de ese celo, todavía no podían mirarse a los ojos sin enrojecer (Sherlock) y empezar a balbucear idioteces (John).

Su relación se había elevado a un punto donde era todo lo que necesitaba para respirar y ser feliz. Porque lo era, ridículamente feliz. Amaba a su omega, a su loco genio que le había dado todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Por eso sintió como un baldazo de agua fría cuando una tarde volvió de la clínica y sintió el olor de un omega en distrés.

A primera vista el departamento estaba vacío, pero el aroma de Sherlock proveía del baño. Fue corriendo y cuando lo llamó el detective salió enseguida, cerrando la puerta tras él y bloqueándole la entrada con su cuerpo.

-¡John! Estás de vuelta…

-¿Qué sucede Sherlock, estás bien? Por supuesto que no, estás temblando.- Se acercó para abrazarlo pero el más alto se hizo para atrás. Estupefacto porque Sherlock nunca había rechazado uno de sus avances, empezó a buscar señales de heridas o algo que justificase su estado. El detective estaba pálido, unas profundas ojeras rojizas y los ojos vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No había nadie más con ellos, no percibía el olor de nadie más, y salvo por su frágil estado emocional no halló señales de lucha o lesión física. - ¿Qué es, Sherlock?- La voz le salió ronca por el nudo en su garganta, estaba empezando a asustarse. -¿Qué hay en el baño?

Sherlock no respondía, pero la forma en que intentaba bloquearle la entrada era mucho más elocuente que las palabras.

-¡Nada! Olvídalo, estoy bien, está todo bien. – Pero mientras más hablaba más perdía el control sobre su rostro.

-Si no me vas a decir entonces voy a entrar a ver.

-¡NO!

-Sherlock hazte a un lado.

-¡No! – Repitió.

-Sherlock esta es la última advertencia, voy a entrar.

El detective debió notar lo decidido que estaba a descubrir lo que ocultaba detrás suyo, porque se resistió débilmente cuando John lo hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta. Un vistazo general al cuarto de baño no delató nada peligroso. Lo único fuera de lugar era una botella plástica de agua en el piso. Lo que halló sobre la tapa del inodoro, sin embargo, lo dejaron helado por un momento.

Reconoció las pruebas caseras de embarazo, tenían de esas en la clínica, pero en el baño de Baker Street le parecían tan fuera de lugar que se sintió desorientado unos minutos. Había tres sobre la tapa, pero otras cuatro o cinco en el piso junto a la bañera. John se agachó para recogerlas mientras procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Todas y cada una de ellas era negativa.

Cuando salió al pasillo, encontró a Sherlock sentado en el piso. Tenía los nudillos blanco de tanta fuera con la que presionaba sus dedos en sus rodillas. John sintió que la adrenalina disminuía y podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el pasillo frente a Sherlock. Cuando estiró su mano para acariciar el dorso de la de su compañero, vio con alivio que no era rechazado.

-¿Me quieres explicar esto?- Murmuró con un tono conciliador mientras le mostraba las pruebas negativas. El omega les dio una rápida mirada y asintió, sin poder contener más las lágrimas. John tomó su mano y le dio un apretón. – ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?

-Cometí un error.- Contestó con voz ronca, limpiando su rostro y todavía negándose a mirarlo.- Pensé que… tuve la impresión…

-¿De que podrías estar embarazado?- Completó la oración cuando vio lo difícil que era para su omega seguir hablando. Sherlock asintió otra vez, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared detrás de su alfa.

-Fue una estúpida suposición de mi parte. Debí sentir algún olor desconocido en la calle o quizás…- Se encogió de hombros.- Estaba equivocado de todas formas.

-Ya veo.- Dijo John tomando ambas manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas. Su omega se quedó mirando sus manos unidas.- ¿Pero por qué estás tan asustado? Pensé… no me tomes a mal amor, pero me imaginé que estarías aliviado.

-Yo pensé lo mismo.- Confesó.- Cuando sospeche que podría estar esperando, entré en pánico. Fui a buscarte a la clínica, pero luego me di cuenta de que era mejor estar seguro antes de decirte algo y tomé esas.

Con razón las reconoció enseguida, era la misma marca que tenían para sus pacientes en la clínica. Sonrió divertido pensando en cómo Sherlock seguramente se había escabullido para robarlas cuando podría haberlas pedido gratuitamente. No le diría eso, por supuesto, tampoco que con tres era más que suficiente.

-Cuando salieron negativas pensé que me iba a sentir aliviado, y quise salir para contarte la noticia pero no… no me sentí feliz en verdad John.

La frase quedó flotando entre ellos durante un largo minuto de silencio.

-¿Querías que den positivo?

-¡No lo sé! – Exclamó sonando agotado.- Tal vez sí… Recordé la forma en que viste a Mycroft esa ves, estabas como embobado con él, y sentí la envidia que te dio Lestrade. Yo quiero poder darte eso John, una parte egoísta y celosa de mí quiere que sólo me mires así a mí, yo quiero todo eso.

-Sherlock…

-Fui tan estúpido. Todos esos años fui muy orgulloso para admitir que quizás Lestrade y Mycroft tenían razón y esos supresores me harían un daño irreparable. Supongo que debería estar feliz de que al menos mi cuerpo todavía pueda tener periodos de celos y formar una Unión.

Pero él no sonaba feliz en lo absoluto. John besó sus manos.

-No sabes si eres tú. Yo tampoco soy muy joven, mis probabilidades de embarazar a un omega se vuelven cada vez menores con el tiempo, y todo el mundo sabe que el estrés post-traumático produce un daño hormonal irreversible a los alfa. Mira Sherlock, no me importa si no hubieras podido tener ni un solo celo de nuevo o si no nos hubiéramos unidos. O si todavía me odiaras como antes. Sería feliz con solo tenerte conmigo viviendo aventuras y resolviendo casos por todo lo que me reste de vida.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!- Dijo mirándolo como si fuese un desquiciado, pero más relajado que un minuto antes.

-Bueno, ambos sabemos que tú eres el cerebro en esta relación.- Le contestó guiándole un ojo. – Sherlock necesitas comprender que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que esto que tenemos. Eres lo único que necesito. Si esto hubiera sido diferente, si estas pruebas hubiesen dado positivas, entonces estaría más que complacido porque tendría algo más de Sherlock para amar. Pero si no está en nuestro destino ser padres entonces no me importa, porque nos tenemos mutuamente y al trabajo, y es toda la familia que necesitamos.

Sherlock no habló mucho durante esa tarde, pero la manera en que lo abrazó y se aferró a él durante las siguientes horas, le dijeron que sentía lo mismo. Quizás ser padres no estaba en su futuro, pero iban a estar bien. Hubieran sido unos terribles padres de toda forma, confesó Sherlock esa noche después de que hicieron el amor, las escena de crimen no eran lugar para los bebés.

Lo que ninguno sabía aún es que iban a tener que tragarse todas sus palabras.

Como los dos idiotas más grandes del mundo, se dejaron pasar todas las señales.

-¿Vino un cliente hoy?- Preguntó John mientras preparaba la cena. Sherlock se alejó del microscopio para verlo y se encogió de hombros.- ¿No? Hum… creí sentir un olor desconocido.

-¡Oh! – Escuchó murmurar a Sherlock antes de salir disparado en dirección a su antigua habitación, actual laboratorio/depósito de experimentos.

-Ok… sólo dime que lo que sea que tienes ahí no se va a poner más apestoso o tóxico.

No escuchó todo lo que Sherlock le respondió, pero sonaba algo así como que no fuera ridículo y que por supuesto no era tóxico. Pero sabía mejor que volver a creer en esas palabras.

Días después se despertó y cuando bajó a buscar su taza de té de la mañana encontró a Sherlock en su pijama y un par de guantes amarillos, cargando una bolsa roja reservada para desechos biológicos, que tiró a la basura.

-¿Experimento fallido?

- Su olor es insoportable, no entiendo cómo es que no te despertó a ti también.

A decir verdad él ya no sentía ningún olor desagradable, sólo un remanente dulzón que le recordaba vagamente a la sala de pediatría en la clínica. Sherlock en cambio tenía un pésimo aspecto, su rostro pálido verdoso.

-Oh maldición…- Dijo el omega antes de desaparecer en dirección del baño, la puerta cerrada apenas camuflaba el sonido de Sherlock vomitando.

Se preguntó si quizás lo que sea que hubiese arrojado el detective, afectaba más a los omegas. Sherlock vomitó un par de veces más durante las siguientes dos semanas, pero cuando el alfa amenazó con llevarlo a revisar en el servicio de toxicología de St. Bart's por posible contaminación, Sherlock empezó a mejorar y al poco tiempo ya estaba como siempre.

-Mi estúpido pantalón no prende. – Escupió venenosamente su compañero una tarde en que intentaba estudiar una guía de actualizaciones sobre medicina forense. Guía que salió desprendida de sus manos y voló por los aires gracias a un manotazo de dicho compañero.

-¿No puedes llamar la atención como… no sé… un adulto? Hey John, amigo, compañero, Johnny mi amor.

-¡Mi maldito pantalón no prende! Soy gordo, ¡soy GORDO! Oh Dios mío, soy Mycroft.

-No eres gordo, por Dios. - Aseguró entre risas, era ridículo lo bien que se veía su compañero últimamente, más saludable y aunque si había ganado un par de kilos, esos pantalones aún quedaban muy bien, solo que el botón superior no cerraba. – Deja del drama y llévalos a tu sastre, él los arreglará enseguida.

-No seas ridículo John, estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan difícil.- Ahora había dejado de corretear de un lado a otro y estudiaba con curiosidad los pantalones.

-Si estás pensando que modificar un pantalón no puede ser muy distinto a coser un cadáver, créeme que no lo es.

-No estaba pensando en eso.- Dijo con recelo, aunque era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y te digo que no funciona, porque en la universidad pensé que zurcir medias era lo mismo que suturar heridas.

No se sorprendió al volver una hora más tarde de hacer las compras y encontrar al genio en la cocina, con sus googles puestos y quemando en ácido sus pantalones.

-¡Hey! ¿No se supone que tienes un laboratorio nuevo para eso? ¡Comemos en esa mesa!

Sherlock lucía como un lunático, con una sonrisa de puro placer sádico al ver la tela deshacerse al contacto con el líquido.

-Ok, en quince minutos voy a empezar a preparar la cena, quiero todo esto fuera para entonces. Te amo.- Le dio un beso en los labios, porque a fin de cuentas no podía evitar estar enamorado de ese idiota.

Finalmente fue Martha Hudson quien les dio la noticia, uno creería que tendría que haber sido al revés, pero con ellos las cosas nunca eran como se esperaban. La señora Hudson trajo una manta amarilla de regalo una mañana, era una mantita que había pertenecido a su hija que vivía en Florida, y que algún día había pensado en pasar a sus nietos. Pero considerando que ellos eran lo más cercano a que tenía a una familia, decidía dárselas. Ella sonaba muy conmovida, y ninguno entendía exactamente el por qué.

-Muchas gracias, Señora Hudson.

-¿Para qué nos das una manta en verano?- Hablaron al mismo tiempo, y aunque el primer instinto de John ante esas situaciones era el de ser amable, realmente lo que Sherlock había preguntado era lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-Oh, ¿es un secreto aún? Bueno me imagino que quieren ser discretos, con la prensa rondándolos siempre y su trabajo tan peligroso. Pero eventualmente van a tener que contarlo, no es como si puedan ocultarlo por siempre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ocultar qué cosa?- Preguntaron al unísono, esta vez intercambiando expresiones confundidas.

-¡El bebé, claro! Será un bebé de invierno por eso pensé que podría serles muy útil. ¿Ya han tenido la primera consulta con su obstetra? La hija de la señora Turner es una muy buena, y omega. ¿Se imaginan? Creo que Sherlock se sentiría mucho más tranquilo con un médico omega, sé que yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Señora Hudson, no voy a tener ningún bebé.- Contestó Sherlock, despachándola con un gesto de mano.

-Sherlock Holmes, ¿qué quiere decir que no vas a tener un bebé? Puedo olerlo hace semanas, y con tus nauseas matutinas... Cuando me pediste que te arreglara tus pantalones era cuestión de unir los puntos y adivinarlo. ¿Acaso ninguno se dio cuenta de todas las señales de un embarazo?

El pesado silencio que respondió esa pregunta fue roto por los gritos y exclamaciones de la mujer.

-¡John se supone que eres un doctor! ¿Quiere decir que Sherlock no ha tenido ningún tipo de control? Oh Dios mío.

Resultó que ella tenía razón y Sherlock estaba embarazado, y de diez semanas según el ultrasonido que la Dra. Turner le hizo esa misma tarde. John miraba estupefacto la pantalla mientras la obstetra hablaba y daba consejos sobre paternidad responsable. La señora Hudson los había acompañado a la consulta porque aparentemente eran tan idiotas que quizás no iban a llegar a salvo a la clínica.

John jamás sintió una mayor humillación en su profesión médica como la de ese día. ¡Había diagnosticado cientos de embarazos omegas en su vida! La doctora lo calmó diciendo algo sobre "en casa de herrero…" pero por la manera dudosa con la que le hablaba, podía darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba juzgando. Y mientras era toda pasivo-agresiva con él, era un encanto con Sherlock, a quien no paraba de halagar sobre lo valiente que estaba siendo. Resultó que en aquella primera falsa alarma, los instintos de su detective habían estado en lo cierto. La doctora explicó que un omega siempre sabe cuando está en espera, pero que los test de embarazo no pueden detectar cambios hormonales hasta después del día quince. Cosa que seguramente John sabía, agregó con una tensa sonrisa.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, lo sabía como cualquier médico. Pero eso solo lo hacía sentirse más idiota. La mayoría de los omegas no pueden notarlo hasta pasado la tercera semana, sin embargo Sherlock probablemente poco después de la concepción ya había sentido la diferencia y eso era admirable, así que tuvo más halagos para él, quien los recibió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Fuera de eso, el estado de salud de Sherlock era admirable y todo parecía ir por buen camino. Le prescribieron vitaminas y un plan de alimentación, además la Dra. Turner y a pedido de su casera, los inscribió en uno de esos talleres de paternidad responsable.

Mientras esperaban que la doctora regresara con los resultados de su pedido de laboratorio, Sherlock y él miraban la imagen de la ecografía que habían imprimido para ellos. La señora Hudson había salido a buscar algo de té sin cafeína, dejándolos solos por fin.

-No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando.- Admitió John finalmente. Por la manera en que Sherlock miraba la fotografía parecía estar pensando en lo mismo. – Lo siento, debería haberlo notado.

El detective le tomó de la mano, acariciando sus nudillos de la misma forma en la que John lo había hecho esa tarde en el pasillo de su departamento. Todavía veía como hipnotizado la imagen.

-Nuestro hijo se ve como una habichuela.- Murmuró el omega acariciando con su pulgar el perfil de su aún diminuto bebé.

-Sí… lamento que haya sacado mi cuerpo. – Eso hizo que ambos estallaran automáticamente en risas. - ¿Estás bien con esto?

-Sí. – Contestó Sherlock todavía entre risas. - ¿Y tú?

-Sí.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera podía ser engañado por la expresión de calma en el detective, pero él sabía leer las líneas de tensión en su rostro y el miedo en sus ojos. Probablemente la misma cara que tenía en ese momentos cuando miró a su compañero.

Los demás no lo notaron enseguida, pero el aroma de Sherlock sutilmente había empezado a cambiar y había algo más dulzón que a John le recordaba el olor de la miel pura y un poco a hierba húmeda. Se había vuelto intoxicante para él, y su sentido de protección sobreestimulado le puso al borde de la paranoia. Su omega no parecía estar preocupado por eso, hasta parecía instigarlo. Si interrogaba a un sospechoso a menor distancia de la usual, o palmeaba el hombro de Donovan cuando la oficial decía algo que no era totalmente estúpido para sus estándares, Sherlock lo hacía lucir como una casualidad. Si además esa noche obtenía sexo pasional apenas atravesaban el umbral de Baker Street, era mera coincidencia.

El aroma de omega en espera alcanzó un nivel estable alrededor de la segunda consulta con la doctora Turner, y justo a tiempo para empezar a influir en todos los demás. No podía evitar notar que mientras Sherlock caminaba por el pasillo de la clínica con la misma presencia imponente con la que entraba a cualquier escena del crimen, su abrigo largo y sus imposibles pómulos, la gente se volteaba a verlo e inmediatamente todo alfa en el lugar parecía estar consciente de su presencia. Por supuesto que el omega también lo había notado, y se movía orgulloso por ello. Supo utilizar esto a su favor para conseguir hecha cualquier cosa. Los extraños eran automáticamente eran más solícitos y nadie le negaba entrada a un omega en su condición; y los sospechosos más dóciles a la hora de interrogarlos. Usó sobre todo su nuevo estatus para conseguir favores de NSY, prácticamente poblado de alfas. Hasta Donovan había callado sus insultos y John presenció boquiabierto una ocasión en la que la oficial voluntariamente le trajo un vaso con agua.

-¡Es como un superpoder!

-Y en tu madurez y sabiduría decidiste usarlo para el mal. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?- Preguntó retóricamente John. Sherlock acaba de alcanzar su semana 20 y se paseaba en pijama por toda la habitación recitando la lista de cosas que había logrado que los oficiales de policía hicieran por él.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde para notarse?- Preguntó de pie frente al espejo, se había levantado la camiseta de su pijama y palpaba su abdomen, que había perdido su forma plana pero todavía era muy sutil para sobresalir sobre la ropa. – Cuando se note voy a pedirle a Gregson acceso a sus casos.

John bufó indignado pero en realidad sonreía mientras Sherlock le guiñaba el ojo a través del espejo.

-Es variable, en unas cuantas semanas más debería notarse. – Y comenzaría su perdición. Si ahora ya era un enclenque totalmente a disposición de los deseos de su pareja, cuando el embarazo empezara a notarse iba a ser un voluntariamente su esclavo.

-Quiero tener sexo y luego una taza de té.

Sherlock empezó a quitar los papeles y carpetas que tenía sobre la cama.

-¡Hey! Estoy leyendo el archivo del caso Gobberns que me pediste hace una hora.-Replicó John mientras el omega se montaba a horcajadas sobre él.

-Aburrido, puedes hacer eso más tarde.

-Sherlock si crees que puedes manipularme como al resto del mundo… sabes cómo me siento cuando la gente me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero.- La severidad de sus palabras empezaban a perder peso con los sonidos ridículos que Sherlock lograba sacarle mientras besaba su cuello.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, por eso estoy obligando a hacer algo que quieres.

Una hora de sexo y una taza de té más tarde, John tuvo que admitir que el maldito bastardo que amaba tenía razón.

El resto de los Holmes se congregaron en la antigua mansión otra vez para festejar la buena noticia. Para el complacido ego de Sherlock, su panza empezó a notarse de un día para otro y en la fecha perfecta para presumirla en frente de todos sus conocidos. Sinceramente John había imaginado que el cambio radical en su cuerpo le daría algún ataque de pánico a su vanidad; él había visto lo brutal que un embarazo podía llegar a ser para un omega. Pies hinchados y molestias digestivas, manchas en la piel, marcas permanentes. Pero el genio detective había sufrido estos cambios con notable gracia. Su piel estaba más brillante que nunca, su cabello sedoso y aparte del abultamiento en su camisa, lucía como uno de esos malditos omegas modelos.

-Tengo que admitirlo, te ves fantástico.-Murmuró John mientras iban en el auto a la fiesta que Mami Holmes había preparado en su honor.

-Obviamente. – Contestó rodando sus ojos como si no hubiese otra opción posible. Si descubrió que Sherlock giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana y sonrió complacido por el halago, John fingió no notarlo.

La única decepción que Sherlock tuvo esa velada fue no ver la cara presumida de Mycroft, que estaba recuperándose aún de su propio parto. Pero por lo demás fue como ver el despliegue de un pavo real. Todo el mundo giraba en torno a Sherlock Holmes y él estaba tan tranquilo como si ese fuese el orden natural de la vida. Considerando de quien estaba hablando, no era difícil imaginarse que así lo creyera.

Y por si la atención de todo alfa no fuese suficiente, Sherlock se había vuelto algo así como un rock star entre los omegas de su grupo de paternidad responsable. De hecho ese no era solo él, John también gozaba un poco de esa fama. Ambos habían empezado a asistir al taller con reticencia, pero aceptación al final, cuando descubrieron que en verdad no tenían idea de cómo lidiar con un bebé.

Un desastre al principio, comenzaron a llamar la atención de su instructor, un omega tan amable y risueño que inquietaba un poco a John. Sobre todo cuando le tuvo que corregir tres veces como medir la temperatura correcta del baño, y después de haber probado de primera mano el mal humor Watson, todavía le sonreía con paciencia.

Después de unas semanas en el que su naturaleza competitiva que había creído superado en sus años de jugar rugby volvió a surgir, y con Sherlock quien era una esponja absorbedora de toda la información que le daban, empezaron a ser los mejores. Ninguno podía competir con la destreza manual de un doctor en Afganistán y ala izquierda de los Blackheath, John jamás pensó que se iba a sentir tan satisfecho de ser el mejor en la clase en cambiar un pañal, ni que tendría la admiración de otros alfas por eso.

El resto de los omegas habían notado enseguida que Sherlock no era el común denominador de su género. Todos parecían asombrados por la manera en que siempre que entraban y salían el omega detective iba por delante, y John lo seguía incondicionalmente. Su aspecto alto, oscuro e intimidante resaltaba demasiado entre el resto de los omegas, suaves, pequeños y con sus sweaters de lana. El hecho de que además fuese el reconocido detective consultor de NSY que había formado toda una carrera por su cuenta antes de decidir unirse a su asistente el alfa doctor John Watson, los tenía a todos impresionados. La manera en que Sherlock además era capaz de enseñar al resto de sus compañeros como hacer alguna tarea que él había dominado en cuestión de minutos, no hizo nada por disminuir su imagen. Todos estaban agradecidos y hasta parecía haber alguna competencia oculta para ver quien llamaba más su atención.

John solo miraba divertido mientras su omega pasaba por algún buen samaritano, cuando él sabía que en realidad estaba encantado de poder dar órdenes y mostrar que era mejor que los demás en algo. Pero bajo toda esa autosatisfacción, él podía ver que Sherlock estaba en verdad feliz. Y era inevitable sentirse contagiado por esa emoción, él estaba en las nubes.

Cuando llegó la semana veintiocho, Sherlock fue prohibido de las escenas de crimen y todo su trabajo como asesor de NSY empezó a hacerse desde casa. John era quien hacía todo el trabajo físico y gracias a una Tablet y muy eficiente servicio de internet el omega pudo continuar cómodamente con su actividad de consultoría. No quería admitir que ya le costaba moverse con la misma facilidad con la que se desenvolvía normalmente, ni que prefería ser cauto para evitar un parto prematuro. De todas formas, Greg no consideraba prudente que John estuviese lejos de Baker Street y los casos empezaron a menguar conforme el clima fue enfriándose y la fecha del gran día se acercaba.

Sherlock protestó un poco antes de obsesionarse con un nuevo tema, el acondicionamiento del departamento para la llegada del nuevo integrante.

Ambos (John) habían decidido que la habitación que había servido como laboratorio por tantos meses probablemente no era lo más saludable para un bebé, y ambos (John) tendrían que mudar la cama nuevamente al piso de abajo, lo que fue una experiencia de lo más gratificante, y éste el eufemismo del año. Pero era agradable poder ayudar en los preparativos, habían tenido todos los objetos para el bebé que les habían regalado en la fiesta, apilados en una esquina durante semanas, y él deseaba poder colaborar más pero todavía estaba yendo a su trabajo en la clínica. Por eso cuando volvía en la tarde trataba de compensar todo lo que sentía que se estaba perdiendo.

Sherlock y la señora Hudson habían tirado todo lo que podía ser tóxico, limpiado hasta dejar irreconocible el departamento y confeccionado una lista de todas las cosas que tendrían que repararse y modificarse. Ambos estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo y todavía faltan tres semanas para que la clínica le diera su permiso por paternidad.

Quizás era un truco de la culpa y añoranza que sentía, pero cada vez que volvía sentía que Sherlock había cambiado un poquito y él no había estado ahí para verlo. El omega había empezado a calmarse, estaba más silencioso y de mejor humor, totalmente abocado a sus tareas. Además había empezado a sorprenderlo mientras hablaba solo. Sherlock hablando en una habitación vacía no era novedad, pero la suavidad con la que lo hacía, como si murmurar secretos, era intrigante. Después John se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era hablar con su bebé.

Lo descubrió una tarde cuando regresó de su trabajo y encontró a Sherlock sentado en la habitación de arriba, estaba en el piso, comparando el nuevo color verde de la pared con el que salía en el catálogo de pinturas, y preguntándole a su bebé si qué opinaba de cómo había quedado. Iba a ser su habitación de todas formas.

-Hey…

-Oh John, estás aquí, ¿esto se ve como verde ultramarino para ti?

- Todo se ve fantástico, lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte Sherlock.

El omega hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Todavía tienes que subir la cuna y los otros muebles. Iba a hacerlo yo pero supuse que ibas a tener un par de protestas al respecto.

-¿Estabas hablando con el bebé?- Preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el piso.

-Sí. Se supone que el sonido de mi voz lo calma, aunque no entiendo que tiene eso de especial.-Parecía avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en su pequeño secreto.

-¿Bromeas? Tu voz es increíble, estoy seguro de que el pequeño ya está encantado con ella.

Sherlock se sonrió mientras continuaba pasando las hojas de la revista.

-¿Y qué estuvieron hablando ustedes dos mientras yo estaba fuera?

El omega se encogió de hombros, pero el insistió con la pregunta.

-Meras formalidades, estamos conociéndonos.

-Oh claro, el intercambio rutinario de cortesías. ¿Le hablaste de mí o voy a tener que presentarme oficialmente también?

- En realidad hablamos de ti todo el tiempo.- Confesó mientras recargaba su espalda en el pecho de su alfa y John lo encerraba en su abrazo instintivamente.- No porque yo quiera, es él quien se la pasa preguntando cosas de su papá alfa.

- ¿Él? Pensé que la doctora Turner todavía estaba en duda con el sexo.

-No seas idiota John, por supuesto que es un "él", las probabilidades de que sea una mujer son menores al 5% cuando ambos alfa y omega son de sexo masculino.

-Un niño entonces.

-Obviamente. Estoy casi seguro de que además es un alfa, y su nombre es Hamish.

-¿Hamish? ¿Hamish Watson-Holmes? – John hizo un sonido descontento.- Sherlock… ¿Mi segundo nombre? Sabes que lo odio.

-No es mi culpa que tu hijo haya decidido llamarse así, John.

-¿Él lo decidió?- Preguntó divertido.

-Dijo que tenía que ver con tu abuelo y que sabe que aunque odias el nombre en ti, te hace acordar a él.

Nunca había hablado con Sherlock de su abuelo, el que lo había inspirado a seguir la carrera militar y ser un médico. También había sido el primero que le enseñara como tenía que ser un verdadero alfa, un hombre de honor que respetaba y amaba a su omega como un igual, nunca menos que eso. Considerando todo eso, el nombre era una gran elección.

-Me alegra saber que sacó tu inteligencia.

-Pero tiene tu cabello rubio.

-Y mi cuerpo de habichuela.- Le recordó a Sherlock entre risas.- Dios espero que al menos tenga tu altura.

Recordaría esa noche como una de las últimas de sus tardes tranquilas antes de que la ansiedad del parto próximo se hiciera presente.

Hamish Watson-Holmes llegó en la noche de año nuevo, con dos semanas de anticipación y casi provocó un infarto en su padre alfa.

John había estado al borde del colapso nervioso durante los días previos, no entendía como Sherlock podía estar tan calmado cuando tantas cosas podían salir mal. Por eso cuando recibió un mensaje de su omega diciendo que acababa de entrar en trabajo de parto y que se iba al hospital con la señora Hudson, maldijo a Harry por tomar el último tren a Londres esa noche, y se maldijo a si mismo por aceptar ir a buscarla en la estación. Solo el hijo de Sherlock Holmes podría haber decidido nacer en medio de una de las nevadas más memorables de la ciudad.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar al hospital, eran tres horas tarde y ya todos sus conocidos estaban ahí. Mycroft vestido en uno de sus clásicos trajes de tres piezas, luciendo tan intimidante como siempre, pareció aliviado al verlo venir. Greg a su lado cargaba a uno de los gemelos y Mami Holmes al otro. Escuchó algún tipo de reclamo por parte de ella, pero la Señora Hudson admitió que Sherlock lo había hecho muy bien por su cuenta y ahora estaba descansando.

Lo habían estado esperando para entregarle a su hijo como era lo establecido en caso de que el omega no estuviese en condiciones de recibirlo. Hamish Thomas Watson-Holmes llegó en una noche de año nuevo, no llegó a tiempo, no era un alfa y definitivamente no era rubio. Pero sí era pequeño y cuando se lo pasaron por primera vez, frágil y envuelto en una manta azul con el distintivo signo de omega grabado, John pensó en que se parecía a una habichuela o al menos tenía el tamaño de una.

Sintió a su pequeño calmarse automáticamente al momento que lo sostuvo en sus brazos, de la misma manera que Sherlock lo haría, y cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió que todo el aire de la habitación había desaparecido. Lo único que podía respirar era el aroma suave y dulce como miel y hierba después de la lluvia que la piel de Hamish despedía. Su pequeño había nacido con una maraña de rizos oscuros y los ojos rasgados de su padre omega.

-Él es un omega.- La voz agotada de Sherlock en la cama de al lado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su compañero acaba de despertar y tenía un aspecto tan frágil como el mismo Hamish.

Sherlock miraba inquieto en dirección al bulto que sostenía en los brazos, en eso momento John recordó que él todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su bebé.

-Es perfecto.- Murmuró Sherlock cuando John se sentó en la cama a su lado y le pasó a Hamish. John lo abrazó y besó su sien. Era incapaz de hablar en ese momento y su compañero parecía sentir exactamente lo mismo.

Sherlock lo veía, agotado y pensativo, miraba a su bebé y John quería saber si estaba pensando lo mismo que él al ver a esa pequeña criatura. Posibilidades, potencial. ¿Sería Hamish tan inteligente como los Holmes? O quizás preferiría los deportes. Tal vez era un artista como su padre omega y todavía no lo sabían. O un pequeño doctor como él. Cual fuese su futuro, John estaba seguro de que estaba ansioso por verlo.

-Solo tú.-Le dijo a Sherlock sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña vida en sus brazos.-Solo a ti te seguiría en toda clase de locuras.

-¿Estás listo para otra nueva aventura?

Oh Dios, sí.

Fin.

* * *

><p>No no noooooo, yo quería seguir escribiendo! Jajajaja Es increible esta historia, mientras más escribo más quiero seguir haciéndolo. Si han llegado hasta aquí, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.<p>

Algunas notas.

1- Perdón por los errores de tipeo, leí tres veces la historia para estar segura pero puedo jugar que igual alguno hay.

2- Por diosss estoy demasiado nerviosa OJALA LES GUSTE.

3-Opiniones son bien recibidas, quiero escuchar su feedback.

4- Por favor, compartan la historia para ver si más gente me puede/quiere leer. Compartanlo dónde quieran, tienen mi permiso pero primero avisenme donde van a poner el fic como para que yo tenga una idea.

3 Mucho amor para ustedes, y me voy a dormir.


End file.
